The Plan of a Trap
by IamKix
Summary: Ed finds himself in trouble when he has to go undercover without his brother Alphonse. Disguised as a 12 year old boy, with a military officer as he Dad, he gets kidnapped and only to be threatened with his Brother's life.
1. Prolouge

**Story: The Plan of a Trap**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Edward yawned as he woke up with his long blonde hair sprayed everywhere, then he groaned. He and Alphonse had yet to find any concerns on how to get there body back. Then again, he knew that there had to be someway, and he was determined to find it. He jumped out of the bed and stretched his arms, even though his right arm did not need to be. "Morning Al."

"Morning Brother." Al replied, he wished so badly that he could eat, sleep, and feel stuff like his Brother could. (A.N. I made that sound wrong .-.) Unfortunately he couldn't, and it was all because he and Ed had done the biggest alchemy taboo; Human Transmutation. "So we're going to see the Colonel?" Al asked.

"Yeah, sadly we have to see that bastard to try to get more information on the stone." Ed explained.

"Brother." Al sighed, he wished his Brother would watch what he said at times. Saying something like that about his superior officer could get him in trouble, then again only he and Ed were in the room.

"Come on Al, let's go. The sooner we get this over with the better." Ed said walking out the door, not even looking back to make sure Al was following.

Al quickly followed after his Brother.

_**At the office~**_

Roy was sleeping, drooling slightly onto the desk when there was a loud knock on the door that woke him up. Roy frowned then yawned before telling the person, "Come in!"

Edward came in then smirked to see that he had obviously woken up the Colonel.

"What is it Fullmetal?" He asked, clearly displeased that it was the short brat that had waken him up from his nice nap.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the stone." Ed said.

Roy sighed, trying to hold back his anger. He woke up to deal with Ed trying to get him to tell him stories about a legend. "I thought i told you I didn't know anything."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Ed asked with narrowed eyes.

"Are you questioning your Superior Officer?" Roy asked.

Ed sighed frustrated, he knew good and well that if he pushed his luck too much the bastard would threaten to court martial him.

"Actually, I have a mission that you might find useful." Roy informed him.

"You do?" Ed asked.

Roy nodded, then handed him a vanilla folder. "You need to go undercover, there's someone with some strange alchemy that's trying to... convince little kids-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO USE A MICROSCOBE TO SEE THEM 'CAUSE THEY'RE A MICROSCOBIC MIDGET!" Ed raged at the Colonel, which made Al have to hold Ed back.

"Brother calm down!" Al begged, sometimes he wondered who the older one was. Ed wasn't mature at all even though he was a year older.

Roy sighed, "As i was saying... he's kidnapping kids and trying to train them to go against the military. And Al won't be able to help you wish this mission."

"What makes you think I'd find a mission like that useful!"

"There are rumors that he has a stone."

Ed's eyes widened, then he looked at Al, then back at the Colonel. "Alright. Then i guess i have no choice." Edward said, determined to get the stone so he could get Al and his original bodies back. "So what exactly do I have to do again?" He asked, wanting to already be getting that stone from the man.

"You have to go undercover as an officer's child." Roy chuckled, "Though you need to act like a 12 year old since you-"

Ed instantly cut him off. "I'M. NOT. SHORT!"

Roy sighed, "I was going to say since you look around that age."

Ed glared, he hated that bastard. "That's the same damn thing!"

"Brother, please listen." Al begged him. He wanted his body back as much as his brother Ed did.

"Why should I? That Bastard keeps calling me short!" Ed raged.

Roy chose to ignore the comment. "You're going to act like the military officer in the file is your Dad. It has an address of your 'Mom's" house. So you'll be going there after coming home from school... And yes you will be going to school Fullmetal."

"Great." Ed grumbled, the last thing he wanted to do was waste time in a place like school. He was already smart enough and didn't need to go there.

"You'll only have to go for as long as it takes until they show up. Then you'll need to spy and investigate, and maybe you have find the stone while your there."

"Sounds good." Ed said then flipped open the folder and stared in horror.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" Roy asked, wondering why he looked so horrified.

Al looked over Ed's tiny shoulder's and instantly knew why his brother was so shocked. The person that was his fake Father was no other than; Roy Mustang.


	2. A day at Boring School

**Story: ****The Plan of a Trap**

**Chapter: A day of boring School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I do own my OC's though**

**Notice: I'm looking for a beta reader, and it'd be very appreciative. **

**Also please stop a review if you have a chance, and thank you for subscribing Siela77 I appreciate it.**

"What?" Roy shouted, he hadn't been informed that he'd be the man imposing as Ed's Father. "How is that even possible?"

"Please calm down, Sir." Riza said as she was signing some papers.

"I don't want you to pretend to be my Father, bastard!" Ed said, clearly not liking the idea _at all._

"Permission to speak freely?" Riza asked, wanting to try and make them understand the situation.

"Of course." Roy replied, wondering what she was going to say.

"They chose Colonel Mustang to pose as your Father because he's a playboy, and he might have some kids he doesn't know about."

"Still! I don't like this idea!" Ed said.

"I don't like this idea either Fullmetal, but we both have to do our parts." Roy sighed, a cloud of gloom hung over his head at the thought of having kids.

"Come on Al let's-" Ed began but Roy cut him off.

"Al can't be seen with you it'll compromise the mission." Roy reminded him.

Ed's shoulders slumped remembering he'd have to leave his younger brother Al and get the stone on his own. He waved at Al before walking away to find his 'Mom's' house.'

** ~At the house**

Ed opened the door, "I'm home Mom!" He called, forcing himself not to grid his teeth.

His 'Mom' smiled, "Welcome home John."

'John' grumbled something under his breathe then went to his room. He was surprised to find that his room reminded him of a library. There were at least 20 bookshelves full of books. "Wow." He muttered, looking at the titles of the books. To his disappointment he found none of them interesting. After he fished his disappointed search he observed the room again, his bed was a blue that reminded him of the lake. It also reminded him of Teacher and he shivered slightly.

The floor was wooden and the walls were white. He had a rug in the middle of the room that was a light blue, and had little squares plastered all over in it different shades of blue.

He sighed then laid down on the bed, he had a long day tomorrow. It was going to really suck. "I hate school." 'John' grumbled, then after a few more moments he snored himself to sleep.

**~In the morning**

"John! It's time to wake up!" His 'Mother' called, opening the door. "I've already got breakfast for you. I know you don't like milk much so I made some eggs, bacon, and sausage."

'John' yawned and got up to follow him 'Mother' into the kitchen. He began to dig in, surprised that the food tasted so well. He expected it to taste like cardboard. Then again just because he was displeased with his current situation didn't mean his fake Mom had to be a bad cook. After 'John.' finished eating he stood up.

"Ready for school?" His 'Mother' asked seeing that he was now done.

"No." John muttered, school was the last thing he wanted to do at them moment, well one of them anyways. He could think of much worse things, and one of them were human transmutation.

"I know you don't want to goto a new school, but it'll be fun." His 'Mother' encouraged him. "Now come on let's go."

**~As they got there**

John got out of the car, and observed his schedule. At least science was his first class, after all he did love science. Though one thing pissed him off. He was posing as a _6__th_ grader, when he should be in if he even went to school. "Damn them. Those Bastards probably thing it's funny!" John raged, not caring if any of the students saw or heard his outbreak. Another thing that pissed him off is that there were a lot of people that were taller than him. "Damn giants." he grumbled, feeling extremely short, but never once admitting it.

He walked into his first period class and waled over to the teacher. "Hi I'm new here, were do I sit?" John asked rudely.

The teacher whose name was Mrs. Johnson sighed, then directed the rude little boy to his seat.

When the bell rang, Mrs. Johnson announced to the class, "We have a new student. His name is John Millers."

Everyone turned and started at John, which who was currently ignoring them, and reading an alchemy book he had found in the car ride to school.

During 1st period John was called on many times just because Mrs. Johnson wanted to see what he knew. She was amazed to find out he got every single question right. "John, can I speak to you after class?" Mrs. Johnson asked as John turned in his worksheet about a minute after receiving it.

"Huh? Sure." John shrugged, then sat down. He began thinking about how Al was right now, and how he was going to get that stone.

Once the bell rang Mrs. Johnson had John sent to the counselor's office to take a test to get him into a higher science class.

John took all day to complete the test and sighed relieved he didn't have to go to any boring classes until next Monday. His procrastination was clearly successful.

When his 'Mother' picked him up after school she informed him, "We're going to go eat out somewhere. I want to try and find your Father so you can meet him." she smiled

"I. Don't. Want. To. Meet. That. Damn. Bastard!" Ed raged, clearly pissed at the idea of meeting up with Roy.

"Oh come on Honey." His 'Mother' smiled, "He's a wonderful man, he just has a very busy life, and I respect him for that.

John started grumbling about how stupid his 'Father' was and why he was such a Bastard.

His mom parked the car and started running to someone. _Shit_. John thought noticing that 'someone' just happened to be the Colonel. "Bastard." he growled.

**Okay, so y'all probably think the school thing was pointless but Mrs. Johnson _will_ be there later on in the story and it's important.**

**Also I'm better at writing short stories and updating quicker, than have long stories and update slowly... Anyways thanks for reading, and please drop a review.**


	3. The Surprise

**Okay... So I _finally _found my paper rough draft! I think it turned out pretty well :3 let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, even though... I WISH I DID T_T**

**Okay... for some reason i noticed that the sentence were messed up. I add _one_ space and it's completely fixed. Sorry for the mistakes. Fan Fiction must've been messing up. Merf**

**Anyways!**

**Chapter two: The surprise**

Roy turned around and smiled; a beautiful woman was running toward _him_ and was calling out _his _name. Havoc would be very jealous. "Hello," Roy told her with his usual playboy smile, "I'm Roy Mu-"

"I know who you are." The woman told him, pushing her long blonde hair out of her narrow face and looking up at him with her hazel eyes. (A.N. She's not Riza, it's just Roy is madly in love with Riza so if someone looked like her he'd think she was beautiful! Lol jk xD)

"You do?" Roy asked, then suddenly tried to unsuccessfully remember all of the people he had ever gone on a date with before.

The woman sighed, as if upset he didn't remember her. "Yes, we met a long time ago. My name is Rachel Millers."

"Oh," Roy said, not remembering her at all, yet wishing he did. "I remember now." he lied smoothly to her.

"You don't have to lie," Rachel sighed. "It's okay if you don't remember, but I just thought that you might want to know that you have a son."

Roy's eyes widen in shock, "A... a son?" he stammered quietly.

"Yes. A son." Rachel said confirming his fears, "I also thought that you'd want to mean him."

"Sure..." Roy said then wondered, "what's his name?"

"His name is John Millers." (Edward Elric :p) Rachel informed him, as a couple walked by them.

John (Ed) was wondering about ways to get back at the colonel without compromising the mission when he noticed a couple walking by Rachel and Roy. He felt the hair on his back prickle as he realized that they were watching him. John (Ed) glanced at them, noting that the woman looked familiar. He just couldn't place his finger on it! He started trying to remember where he had seen that person before... it was on the tip of his tongue! Then right before he realized Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"John (Ed), are you alright?" Rachel asked him softly.

"Yea," John (Ed) muttered.

"I found your Father, would you like to meet him?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't want to meet that bastard!" he replied instinctively.

Rachel frowned, "That's not nice! You shouldn't call your Father. Or anyone else that. Now, why don't you want to meet him?"

John (Ed) fumbled for an excuse and was happy when he found one. "Because he abandoned us."

"Please just give him a chance." Rachel begged, but in reality she wanted to smack the rude, stubborn attitude out of him. Unfortunately is she did, it could compromise the mission.

Roy leaned against the wall while waiting for Rachel to bring John. The only reason he was waiting was to see if he really did have a son or not. He sighed wondering what he would do if he really _did_ have a son. He pondered on this for full two minutes before finding himself extremely relieved when he saw Rachel bringing his so called son over. It was Fullmetal.

"Hello Bastard." John (Ed) said, glaring at Roy which caused Rachel to sigh annoyed.

"I thought I told you not to call him that."

"I know... Mom... but it's only the truth." John (Ed) explained.

"Hello John." Roy told him, suddenly not relieved that his son was Ed. _He's going to end up doing something stupid and reckless like always._ Roy thought. "I'm sorry I haven't been there, I forgot to give your Mother my number."

John (Ed) just snorted, "Yeah... _forgot_."

"I did forget though." Roy said. He winced when his date he had been waiting on grabbed his arm, "Oh! There you are Roy! I though you ditched me." She told him in a very high pitched tone that made her sound like a brainless idiot. Then she realized the child and the mother that he was talking to. "Who are they?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

John (Ed) had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh... no one important. I'm just his son that he abandoned."

Roy's date gasped in utter horror. "How could you abandon your son?"

"It's not like that!" I just didn't know that he was born!" Roy said quickly.

"That's even worse!" his date screamed then slapped him, "I can't believe I was about to go on a date with _you_!" she glared. Then angrily walked off.

"Thanks." Roy muttered in a gloom-like state.

"Come on John. Let's go." Rachel said, acting as if she was jealous; she was actually trying to hold back laughter. She thought John's (Ed's) little stunt was hilarious.

"Alright Mom." John (Ed) said then stuck his tongue out at Roy before leaving.

"Damnit." Roy cursed

"I think we've found another one." A voice said proudly. "His name is John Millers. Is my punishment over yet?" The man asked, bowing his head which caused his blonde bangs to fall in his face.

"Was it you or Chris that found him first?" the man that he was bowing his head down to asked.

"No... it wasn't me. Chris Always finds them first. You do have her placed at the school. It's only reasonable that she'd find them first, Sir. And please believe me... I'm sorry for disobeying that order... I sincerely mean it." he added hastily.

"You need to recruit someone if you are to be forgiven for your crimes. And this John Millers... I've found out from some of our sources that he's a state alchemist named Edward Elric. They're trying to catch us."

"I'm sorry Master! I had no idea that he was a state alchemist! It won't happen again." The man promised.

"No, no. Don't be sorry... I think we'll go ahead and 'fall into his trap' and kidnap him. Maybe if it's done correctly someone will be forgiven. A lot of things can come from having the Fullmetal Alchemist. What do you say Mathew?" The man asked, looking at Mathew with his red eyes.

"Of course sir! That's a smart idea too... so once we have him how are we going to get him to corporate with us?" Mathew asked curiosity.

"Why we offer him this." The man said with a wicked smile and pulled out a philosopher's stone. "He has been searching for this for a while and I think that this might just work... If not, we'll threaten him with his brother Alphonse."

"Yes, sir." Mathew agreed respectfully. "Then we'll be able to beat the military and claim back our holy land Ishvala."

-END

**Thank you: Siela77, Don'tletthewingsfoolyou, Truth's Apprentice, MyFalseTruth, mustangforfuhrer, and Gisel020 for subscribing or adding it to your favorites! It's really appreciated :3**

**Thank you:**

**Truth's Apprentice for the review :3 I will keep writing. It's a promise ^^'**

**mustangforfuhrer for the review. Haha, I wouldn't either xD**

**Gisel020 for the review. Don't worry I will :3**

**MyFalseTruth for the constructive criticism, it was greatly needed. I'm sorry for the confusion ;; I'll put (Ed) Next to John, when ever I say that from now on! It's a promise!**

**I'll stop with the 'Mom' too. I just did that because she's not really his mom. Merf, Also don't worry. She's just a random useless character that needed for the plot.**

**And I really do appreciate the outrageously long review xD Thanks.**

**Also on your first review, thanks. :P I hate it when people write it without a reason why too. Hope you liked the reason why the group is after the military in this chapter ^.^**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
